No Title
by esmellabrooke
Summary: When Veronica and Logan break up, she starts sneaking around with someone else, but neither of them are not sure what to call their relationship. Characters are slight OOC.


**I apologize that the characters are a bit (a lot) out of character... I just had this idea and... well, yeah, here it is.**

* * *

><p>No Title<p>

* * *

><p>Veronica Mars was more fearless than any girl her age could ever claim to be. She had been threatened by gangs, dealt with thieves, went head to head with drug dealers, faced off with the police department and she hadn't more than blinked an eye. Yet, even though she could solve the most dangerous of cases, she found herself just a tad bit uneasy as the elevator steadily climbed the floors of the Neptune Grand.<p>

When the elevator finally dinged, signaling that it had arrived on her floor, she took a deep breath and released it as the doors slid opened.

Thankfully, the hallway was blissfully deserted, making her a bit more comfortable. After all, since she and Logan had broken up a few months ago, she had no reason to be on this floor. And yet, here she was, stepping off the elevator and walking down the same hallway she had walked down when they had been dating. But, instead of stopping at his door, which she hesitantly looked at while passing, she continued walking until she was in front of the door at the very end of the hall.

Looking around, she checked once more for anyone watching her before she wrapped very quietly on the door three quick times. It was ridiculous and it made her feel like the unfaithful women she always found herself following for their suspecting husbands, but it was necessary.

In just a few short moments, the door opened and she felt a pair of arms pull her into the room.

A smile slid onto her face before she could help it as she felt herself pressed against a warm and very familiar body. She hated to admit it - and she would deny it if anyone ever dared ask her - but she actually enjoyed being wrapped in his arms. She was such a marshmellow.

"You know," he began, a grin on his face as he slid his hands down her back to hold her hips. "We've got to stop meeting this way, Miss Mars."

Though he had meant it to be a joke, she wished they could stop sneaking around, too. But if Logan Echolls found out that she was seeing anyone else - particularly his best friend - he would not handle it well.

Regardless, she tilted her head and grinned at him, prepared to return the tease. "You know as well as I do if the secrecy was gone, I'd lose interest. You're not that cute."

Dick narrowed his eyes on her for a minute before deciding the best way to wipe that smug smile off her face was to kiss her senseless.

By the time she was able to push him away, her lips were swollen and her pants were unfastened.

"You know I'm not that type of girl, Casablancas," she told him, swatting his hand away from her pants with a grin.

He held his hands up in an innocent gesture, the corners of his lips quirking into a smile he was trying to suppress. It was almost like a game with them.

Most of his girlfriends hadn't bothered with trying to dissuade him from sex. In fact, most of them had eagerly lead him to the bedroom, but with Veronica, it was different. They were jerks to each other in public and only slightly less so in private, but it worked for them.

They weren't as affectionate as she and Duncan had been and they weren't as serious as she and Logan had been.

Sometimes, Dick wasn't even sure what they were. They had never been friends and, truthfully, they still weren't. But still, every Friday night, Veronica Mars snuck up to his room and fell asleep in his bed.

The first few times it had happened, he had tried to sleep with her, but she quickly put a stop to it. It wasn't until last week that she had rescinded the rule that he had to sleep on the couch.

It was the first night they had actually slept together and it worried Dick that he was actually okay with the fact that they hadn't had sex yet.

Veronica watched him for a moment, unsure what to do with the quiet that enveloped them. Finally, she waved a hand in front of his face. "Don't think too hard. Your brain can't handle it."

Dick chuckled before pulling her against him.

"I was just thinking... if you keep coming up to my room, I think I deserve a title."

Her blonde brow arched as she looked up at him. "What kind of title?"

He reached a hand up to tuck her hair behind her ears. "Not that I'd know from experience, but some girls call guys they spent a lot of time with something to the tune of 'boyfriend' or something."

She considered it for a moment. "I don't really think there's a title yet," she admitted.

"Will there be?"

She gave him a smile. "There might be. Eventually."

He groaned in displeasure and rest his head against her shoulder. "You're infuriating, Mars."

Her smile grew the slightest bit wicked. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>DSJgdfg I'm sorry if it's not that good. I just think Dick and Veronica are difficult characters to capture at the same time.<strong>


End file.
